Ammonia Pine
Once an Average Jane cleaning lady, Ammonia Pine got herself an upgrade to master criminal cleaning lady. She, along with her sister Ample Grime, is in the employ of F.O.W.L. and ranks as one of the organization's top agents for her mechanical and chemical expertise, her combat skills, and overall competence. Her one effective weakness is her fear of filth and her compulsion to erase its manifestations. This flaw alone is never enough to defeat her, but a little mess is a surefire way to distract her. Ammonia compromises between her two functions simply by building herself all kinds of machinery both fit to clean and to commit crimes with. She is particularly fond of vacuum cleaner technology, but can work with much simpler equipment too. Her close combat weapon of choice, for instance, is a mere mop. Ammonia specializes in on-hand monetary gain and leaves plans for indirect profit and world domination schemes mostly to others. She is voiced by Mitzi McCall. Character Background Ammonia grew up in a household with at least one sibling: her younger sister Ample Grime. It is unknown why the two have different last names, provided "Ammonia Pine" and "Ample Grime" aren't code names to begin with. From a young age they developed the traits they'd utilize for crime in their adult years. Ample made a mess of everything and Ammonia dutifully cleaned up, often to the annoyance of Ample who considers Ammonia a wet blanket. Meanwhile, Ammonia isn't fond of Ample's filthiness and lack of etiquette. These frustrations with each other's habits have not undermined development of a healthy relationship. In fact, Ammonia and Ample are each other's prime compulsion exception. Ammonia does not like to get Ample's dirt on her, but when grime comes from Ample, it bothers her less than filth usually does, and the same is true for Ample in regards to Ammonia's cleanliness. Ammonia is part of Darkwing Duck's pre-Taurus Bulba rogues gallery. Darkwing believes her to have been a normal woman who as a cleaning lady at a research lab was exposed to an experimental bathroom disinfectant that turned her into the "Ms. Hyde of the cleaning world". Given that her relationship with Ample points at a continuous identity, Darkwing's information on her would appear to be faulty or incomplete. Ammonia is usually loyal to F.O.W.L., but has schemed on her own and in alliances outside of F.O.W.L.'s authority. Despite being most effective as a follower, Ammonia possesses strategical insight. She is the only one between her and her colleagues Steelbeak and Razor Quill who faced Gosalyn Mallard alone and managed to capture her. Her victory here is owed to a lie she made up on the spot about nanotechnology, whereas the other two limited themselves to ineffective brute force. Though it goes without saying that her need to make the world a cleaner place holds her back in several ways, Ammonia is an undeniable authority on anything relating to the removal of filth. She keeps up to date on the research and innovations in the cleaning industry in addition to improving materials and technology on her own. She is good both with machinery and chemistry and can create a wide variety of resources, ranging from death devices to vehicles to hand weapons to dirt radars to clean-up suits, to utilize during missions. Vacuum cleaners are a favorite of hers because they can be used to collect trash, valuables, and pesky law enforces, but she's also creative with cleaning liquids. She has a small interest in the cleansing potential of fire too, having a flamethrower built into her second outfit. Despite being a F.O.W.L. agent, Ammonia arranges her own hideouts. She has a preference for old cleaning supplies factories, like the Evergreen Mop Factory and a bucket factory. Personality The first thing there is to say about Ammonia Pine is that cleaning is a psychological necessity to her. She not only hates filth and mess, but in its presence has the hardest time thinking of anything else. It needs to be gone and Ammonia is ready to do a lot to ensure it will be. A good portion of her daily life is dedicated to cleaning and inventing more effective ways to clean. The upside is that she derives happiness from the accomplishment over merely peace-of-mind. In that line, she loves to play with chemicals and doodads to work out something new or better. It's no question that Ammonia is the cheerful sort; almost as much as she is tidy, she is loud and boisterous. The smallest triumph, even if it's just a cleaning pun either by herself or her allies, generates a hearty bout of laughter from her and her agility has her all over the place whether to clean or to fight. Her work benefits from her diligence to her craft due to the unique way she looks at the obstacles in her plans. Remnants at the crime scene may regularly betray her involvement, but that alone doesn't put an end to it. Ammonia's combination of goal-oriented reasoning, close combat proficiency, and ruthlessness packaged as something as unassuming as a cleaning lady gives her plenty of advantages that are virtually only to be undermined through her neurosis. Appearance Ammonia is a portly bird with white feathers, short brown hair, and a monobrow. She favors to wear blue, as that's the main color of both her outfits. The first is a simple blue dress with vest, apron, and bandana that she might as well have kept from her non-criminal cleaning lady days. The second is a more villain-fit jumpsuit with build-in gadgets, such as a flamethrower, an automated extra hand, and a scanner. She is either a fat female goose or a pigeon. Fiction Cartoon On behalf of F.O.W.L., Ammonia and Steelbeak visit the island resort of Phineas Sharp to participate in the auction for the master list of SHUSH agents. To pass the time, the two play cards and Ammonia wins. The auction is later ruined by the combined effort of Darkwing Duck and Derek Blunt. Ammonia is busy on a scheme to destroy all the money in the banks by removing the ink so that F.O.W.L. can strike in the financial vacuum. Obviously, it only takes so long before SHUSH becomes involved, so Ammonia infiltrates SHUSH Central under the pretense of being a regular cleaning lady and abducts J. Gander Hooter to keep as hostage. An unintended but welcome side-effect is that Gryzlikoff temporarily takes over Hooter's duties and sabotages Darkwing Duck's involvement in the case. When Ammonia hits another bank, Darkwing is there. Ammonia sends him and Launchpad flying away in a large soap bubble, which gives her the time to finish her mission and gets Darkwing taken off the case. Agitated nonetheless, she returns to her hideout in the Evergreen Mop Factory and takes her anger out on Hooter, noting that she might as well get rid of the useless hostage. Shortly after, she gets the go to off him from High Command as a reward for her good work. She ties Hooter to a giant mop to be put through a matching mop wringer, and when she spots Gryzlikoff on the roof, she incapacitates him and ties him up too. Darkwing Duck shows up next, so Ammonia sics her giant vacuum cleaner on him. He, however, blocks the vent with paper, making the machine explode. Ammonia is furious when she sees how dirty her hideout has become and she and Darkwing engage in a mopfight atop floating soap bubbles. Ammonia thinks she's making a clean getaway when Darkwing bursts her bubble, sending her falling in the aforementioned mop wringer. Paralyzed and flat as a dime, she puts up no fight against incarceration. She is out of jail again by the time Steelbeak needs a partner to perform a few bank heists to improve F.O.W.L.'s financial situation. Knowing she's not going to just do his work for him, he tricks her by feigning romantic interest. Ammonia falls hard for his flattery and sets up a strategy where they use corrosive soapsuds to crack bank buildings at ground level and then knock them over. With the foam breaking the fall, they don't produce any noise either. They can then suck the money straight out of the safe. This plan has them raking in a fortune before Darkwing gets involved, though at first he's preoccupied with pleasing his fan club. Ammonia and Steelbeak attack him during a show he's giving, but Darkwing gets Ammonia off-guard by covering the floor in fertilizer. She tries to remove it, but finds her vehicle dry of cleaning liquids. Steelbeak calls for a tactical retreat. The two villains set up a trap for the next time Darkwing bothers them and, when he steps right into it, take four children from his fan club hostage. Once they've left Darkwing behind, Ammonia gathers her courage and asks Steelbeak to marry her. He brushes her off by arguing the mission needs to be completed before they can make any plans, which Ammonia buys. A dirty bench registered by her mess monitor draws her attention anyway. Honker, who is among the abducted children, escapes unnoticed and rushes to warn Gosalyn. A mention of the mess monitor inspires her to tear up her home to reel in Ammonia. She and Steelbeak are just fighting Darkwing when the signal connects and the battle is relocated to 537 Avian Way. Ammonia's obsession with getting the mess cleaned gives Darkwing an opening to attack Steelbeak. Steelbeak performs poorly and blames it on Ammonia. When she asks if he doesn't want to marry her, he goes on a tirade and, to agitate her, starts rolling around in the dirt. Realizing he was playing her, Ammonia beats him up and promises to report him to High Command. When her vehicle explodes from becoming overstuffed with the furniture she'd been cleaning, she grabs Steelbeak and arranges their escape. Ammonia is among the villains Darkwing dreams up during a period of low crime. In the dream, she is defeated by a giant Morgana Macawber. Ammonia also is one of the villains terrorized out of St. Canard when Darkwing, out of grief, drastically improves his strategies to make the city crime-free. Though because Gosalyn went back in time to undo her disappearance, this never happened. F.O.W.L.'s financial resources are experiencing another hiccup, so Ammonia Pine is put on Emergency Extortion Plan 23B. She is to work on the project alongside Ample Grime. Though the two are polar opposites when it comes to hygiene, it is of less influence on their teamwork than their sisterly bond. They get to work building a machine that uses Ample's gunk to glue down pedestrians and Ammonia's vacuum cleaning technology to suck their belongings right from them. Darkwing crosses their path while they're gathering supplies at the rubber factory, but their superior weaponry has them sauntering away laughing. A second confrontation at the museum, where the F.O.W.L. agents go for a special gem to fuel their machine, ends equally disgracefully for the crimefighter. And the third time, at the docks, is still not the charm. By this point, Ammonia and Ample have nearly completed the machine. They drive it to the dump for the final bits and run a test with some broken-down cars afterwards. Consequentially, they discover Gosalyn and Honker hiding behind the wrecks and prepare to kill them. Darkwing and Launchpad intervene, but are glued down to a conveyor belt moving towards a trash compactor. The sisters leave the heroes like this and put Emergency Extortion Plan 23B into practice. They acquire some loot, but are stopped from completing the plan by the arrival of the heroes in the Nutquacker. Ample is taken out first by a blast of soap and Ammonia follows when the machine's vacuum cleaner mouth gets clogged with balloons, causing it to explode. Weaponless and in an accusatory mood, they are arrested. Books Disney Adventures comics Because Ammonia is one of the many clients of the villain costume designer who refuse to pay him properly for his work, he includes her outfit among his super-starch-powered costume army. Boom! Studios comics With the crimebots gone and Quackwerks taking a few steps back, Ammonia returns to her regular criminal ways by stealing the companies cleaning supplies. She intends to use them to build an air-freshener bomb, which scent will take away the incentive to buy a new car and thus negatively influence the St. Canard automobile industry. The cops are pursuing her, but their cars are destroyed by Quiverwing Duck. It isn't long before Ammonia returns to the employ of F.O.W.L., where she enthusiastically helps with summoning Duckthulhu into her reality for a big clean-up. Along with Hotshot and Flygirl, she jumps into action when Quiverwing Quack and Arrow Kid infiltrate F.O.W.L. Headquarters. The other two are defeated, but Ammonia catches the children in her buckets and keeps them there by lying that nanotech inside the buckets will kill them if they try to get out. She takes them elsewhere in the base, but is attacked by Femme Appeal. Ammonia is not surprised to learn that Appeal is an undercover agent and welcomes the excuse to kick her butt. She has the advantage of Eggmen on her side and Appeal wanting to save the children, but she is taken out when Morgana Macawber arrives and turns her into a puddle of mud. Following this less-than-successful project, Cinnamon is recruited by Magica De Spell for the League of Eve-il along with Camille Chameleon and Cinnamon Teal. As the four women search the caverns underneath St. Canard for a good place to set up a base, they discover the ink. Magica recognizes its potential and the group builds their scheme around the toxic substance. After months of preparation, they infect the entirety of St. Canard with the ink, making it their personal playground to control from Quackwerks HQ. They also free several criminals in jail at the time to use as troops in return for ink-powered enhancements. On Magica's orders, Megavolt and the Beagle Boys are sent to Audubon Bay Bridge where they've seen Scrooge McDuck and company going. Much to all villains' delight, they find the Gizmosuit there and steal it. When Scrooge, Darkwing Duck, Gyro Gearloose, and Little Helper come to look for Magica, the League of Eve-il and their allies are waiting for them. The heroes escape, but the League is flexible. They relocate the ink and their troops to Duckburg to keep the heroes in the defense. What they don't expect is for the heroes to invent a device that shows the source of the ink, much less for it to open a portal to the wasteland. The ink turns out to be Negaduck after his body has been hit by the tronsplitter numerous times, which resulted in his consciousness to become stuck in the other dimension. He is freed and promptly takes control of the ink. Because of this, the ink lessens in power and the League of Evil agrees to team up with him to keep control of the situation. They, Negaduck, the Phantom Blot, and the Beagle Boys become one with the ink. They have the upper hand until the portal is reopened. It sucks Negaduck back to the wasteland and because the others are linked to him, they involuntarily follow to the other dimension. Joe Books comics Ammonia becomes incarcerated in the new maximum security jail in St. Canard. Along with all other inmates, she is freed from his cell by Negaduck to hunt down a locked-in Darkwing. Notes * Ammonia's scheme in "Dirty Money" is nearly identical to Dr. NoGood's in "Double-O Duck". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:F.O.W.L. Category:League of Eve-il Category:1991 characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Book characters Category:Disney Adventures comic characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters Category:Undetermined Species Category:Geese Category:Pigeons